In Your Arms
by Oceanbreeze96
Summary: Just when Kat Davis thought she would never fall in love again, Glenn Rhee comes into her life and everything changes. GLENN/OC EVENTUAL DARYL/OC FRIENDSHIP. Rated T for now


In Your Arms

**Hi Everyone! This is my first story for The Walking Dead and I'm really excited! There are very few Glenn/OC stories, so I decided to write one. This story will start out at season 1, and continue possibly to 3. Constructive criticism is much appreciated. If you like what you read, spread the word! **

The sound of racing footsteps echoed through the dense forest. 23 year old Kat Davis ran for her life, trying to escape the 3 walkers that pursued behind. Kat had nowhere to go and no one to protect her. She lost everything when the world fell apart. Her parents, brothers…her beloved fiancée were all dead. The apocalypse hit just a week before the wedding. Thinking of this made Kat tear up, but now was not a time for crying. She shook the thoughts from her head and kept running as fast as she could. The only weapons she had were a small knife and a pistol with only one bullet remaining. She turned and fired at one of the walkers. It fell dead with a growl, black blood seeping from its decayed head. With no bullets or ammo left Kat was in some serious trouble. She reached a clearing and stopped to take a breath. The walkers appeared behind her again, hungry for a meal. She continued running not paying attention to a stray log in her path. She tripped and fell to the ground. Kat quickly sat up at realized something was wrong and looked down at her ankle.

"Shit", she muttered in pain. When Kat tripped a large sharp piece of wood sliced into her ankle. The large gash was deep and her blood leaked onto the ground.

There was no time to grimace over the pain. She could hear the walkers once again. There was nowhere to run anymore. 'It's time to fight or die,' Kat thought to herself. She pulled out her small knife and charged at the ravenous beasts. She kicked one in the stomach, stunning it for a few moments. She shoved the knife into the other walker's eye. It crumbled to the ground. Just as Kat was about to stab the other walker, she faltered from hunger. She had not eaten in days, and it made her extremely weak. Kat's ankle seared with intense pain, and she collapsed on the ground. The walker attempted to grab her, but she fought back with all her strength. After what it seemed like an endless fight, Kat gave up and decided to accept her fate. She was going to die right then and there, ready to be with her friends and family in heaven.

Just as the walker was about to tear into Kat's flesh, a gunshot rang through her ears, and the walker slumped over, dead. Dark, almost black blood pooled around its head. Kat didn't know what to think as the man walked quickly over to her. Kat began to feel herself blacking out, and her eyes began to close. She could hear his voice.

"Don't worry, your safe now," the man said with sympathy. He picked her up with ease and carried her back to the camp.

Shane made his way back to the camp, carrying the young girl in his arms. She was beautiful, young too. Shane guessed that she was most likely in her 20s. Kat had smooth, ivory colored skin. Although she was caked in blood, sweat and dirt, her skin slightly sparkled in the sun. Kat's shoulder length auburn hair was matted and tangled, yet she looked so radiant. Shane had managed to get a glimpse of her eyes before they closed. Her eyes were a gorgeous deep amethyst that could stare into one's soul. It took Shane's breath away, and he couldn't help but admire her beauty. He reached the camp in a matter of minutes, earning stares from the other survivors when they saw the girl in Shane's arms. Lori and Dale walked over to him.

"What happened Shane?" Lori asked curiously staring at the unconscious girl. "I heard a gunshot and started to worry."

"I'm okay", Shane reassured. "I found this girl in the woods, being attacked by a walker." "It was about to tear into her flesh."

"Does she have any bites?"

"No, just a large gash on her ankle", Shane said. Dale took notice of the wound. It didn't look like a bite.

Dale continued to stare at Kat with sympathy. She was a mess. Her was matted and tangled, there were bags under her eyes from lack of sleep and she was pale from blood loss.

"We better get her that wound treated before it gets infected." Shane nodded and carried Kat to the rv, Dale and Lori walking behind him. Once inside, he set Kat down on a bed and went off to find Carl.

Dale immediately went over and grabbed the first aid kit. He pulled out bandages, gauzes and a small bottle of peroxide. Lori began to dab Kat's head with a washcloth cleaning the blood and dirt off her face. She stared at the poor girl and then at Dale. They exchanged no words, just a simple nod. Dale slowly applied the peroxide while Lori continued to clean Kat's face. Suddenly Kat jolted awake, reacting to the peroxide hitting her skin. Her deep amethyst eyes scanned the room, finally focusing on an older man and a woman with brown hair. Both looked surprised but smiled kindly at Kat. It took a minute for her to realize where she was. Kat was in an rv. She looked down and saw her ankle being treated by the older man.

"Where am I"? "What am I doing here"? Kat was a bit frantic. She was sitting in a strange place talking to people she didn't know. Her ankle seared in pain.

"Just relax dear", the woman said soothingly. "You were found in the woods being attacked by a walker." "One of the other survivors rescued you." Kat remembered faintly hearing the man's voice. She nodded and tried to calm down, watching Dale wrap up her ankle.

"There, your ankle is all wrapped up," said Dale. "The names Dale Horvath," he said while putting away the remaining medical supplies. He smiled and stepped out of the rv.

"Lori Grimes," said the kind woman. "And you are"?

Kat hesitated for a moment not sure if she could trust these people. Then again, she was rescued and they treated her wounds even though she was a complete stranger. She finally spoke after a few moments.

"Kat Davis", she said with a slight smile

"It's nice to meet you Kat," Lori replied with a smile. "Come meet the other members of the group."

Kat nodded and Lori helped her out of the rv. She saw many people moving about. A Hispanic family sat nearby, chatting with a woman and her daughter. The woman's husband glared at them the whole time. Dale was standing on top of the rv. A young woman with blonde hair walked up to her and introduced herself.

"I'm Amy." "It's very nice to meet you."

"Kat Davis"

"We heard about you being attacked in the forest," Amy said. "Luckily Shane was there to save you." She pointed to a man standing not too far away, holding a rifle. He turned around and smiled, glad to see she was able to walk around She walked towards Shane leaving Lori and Amy behind. They smiled also and went about to do various chores.

"So you're Shane." He nodded, running his hand through his hair.

"I want to thank you for saving me." If you didn't show up, I would have died."

"It's no problem." He said

"Is this everyone in your group," Kat asked looking around

"Not quite." "A number of our survivors are in Atlanta gathering supplies. "They should be back soon enough. Kat noticed a young boy running up to Lori. She began trying to fix his hair, the boy shrinking in discomfort.

"That's Carl Grimes, Lori's son," Shane said. Kat nodded and continued to look at them. She waved to him and he waved back shyly.

"Don't mention the word father around him," Shane said quietly. "His dad died and he's still devastated."

"Don't worry, I don't say anything." Kat felt sorry for Carl. She knew what it was like losing her father. Kat's dad however was on a business trip in New York when the outbreak began. There was no way he could have survived the horror.

Kat sighed sadly and turned to Shane. "Is there anything you want me to do?" she asked.

"Why don't you go keep watch with Dale" Kat limped to the top of the rv. Dale greeted her and set up a chair. They sat in silence as she watched over the camp. They didn't talk much, mainly because they didn't know each other yet.

Kat felt a cool breeze blow across her face. For the first time in weeks she felt safe. No walkers chasing after her, trying to tear at her flesh. She closed her eyes and felt the breeze flow through her hair. Suddenly, her thoughts were interrupted by a blaring car alarm. She looked off in the distance and saw a red sports car speeding towards them. A young man got out, a large grin on his face.

"What were you thinking!?" Shane yelled. "Are you trying to attract every walker here"? "Turn that damn thing off!"

"I don't know how!" the young man stammered. Shane rolled his eyes and opened the hood of the car. He fiddled with a few wires and the alarm shut off. He continued to berate the young man.

Just then a cube truck pulled up near them. Several people jumped out. First was a larger African American man followed by a blonde woman. Amy ran up and hugged her, which meant they were probably related. A Hispanic man came out next. He ran to his family and embraced them. Carl began to tear up, knowing his dad was dead.

"How did all of you make it out of the city Glenn?" Shane asked. So that's what his name was.

"This new guy showed up." "He saved all of us," Glenn replied.

"Hey, come out and meet everyone!"

A man in a sheriff's uniform stepped out from behind the van. He scanned the group, and his eyes focused on Shane. Recognition. Carl slowly turned around and stared at him. His eyes widened in shock and he cried with joy.

"Dad!"

Carl and Lori ran up to him, crying, hugging and embracing. Kat, who stood a little ways from the group, began to tear up. Maybe there was hope in this horrific world. Everyone smiled, happy for the reunited family.

Glenn scanned the group, making sure no one was missing. He looked away and suddenly looked back again. There was an unfamiliar girl standing not too far away from him. She turned around at smiled brightly. Glenn couldn't believe how beautiful she was. He continued to gaze at her and she gazed back. Her amethyst eyes sparkled in the late afternoon sunlight. Just as Glenn began to walk her way, Shane dragged him away.

"Come on Romeo, you can flirt later." "Help me get supplies from the truck." Glenn protested but Shane did not give in.

Kat smiled to herself. She was going to love this group.

**That's the end of chapter 1! It's a bit short but it's just an introduction. You probably thought Shane was going to end up crushing on Kat. Don't worry, she'll end up with Glenn later in the story. What did you think? Did I do well? Please review, and don't be afraid to tell me how I did! **


End file.
